Operation Lucky Comb
by PizzaTop21
Summary: How could such a simple plan cause so much trouble?  Happy birthday, Caitee!


**Hey everyone! Guess who's back? That's right! It's me!**

**Ok, this was a very special project for a very special person. Caitee (asdfghjklblah), this for your birthday! I would tell you how much I love you right here and now, but how about we just wait till the end, ok? I'll see you there…**

**Oh, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who helped me out with this! You ALL rock! I would _never_ have been able to do this without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing BTR.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Carlos whined as he hung upside down on the couch, making faces to amuse himself.<p>

Kendall plopped down next to him and took a swig of the soda he was drinking. "When are you not bored? And will you stop making those faces? They're creeping me out!"

Carlos rolled his eyes and sat right side up on the couch. "Can we go do something? Please, Kenny?"

"Like what?"

Shrugging, Carlos looked around the room. "I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen from his room. He grabbed a pudding cup from the fridge and joined the other boys on the couch.

"I'm bored!" Carlos screeched. "Can we all go do something?"

Looking to be deep in thought, James put a spoonful in his mouth. After swallowing, he turned back to Carlos. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

After thinking for a moment, Carlos threw his hands in the air. "I know! We can all go to the zoo! Won't that be fun?"

Kendall made a face. "I-I don't know, Carlos. I don't think Logan will be up to that."

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you know he's been terrified of monkeys ever since we took that field trip in the third grade." All three boys chuckled at the memory.

After he finished laughing, Carlos turned serious again. "If I convince him to go, will you all go?" Kendall and James looked at each other before nodding their heads and Carlos shot off to his and Logan's room. He burst through the door and saw Logan sitting at the desk, reading some medical book.

Logan glanced over to Carlos and put a bookmark in his spot of the book. He closed it and turned to give Carlos his full attention. "What's up, Carlitos?"

Carlos gave Logan his famous puppy dog face and clasped his hands together. "Will you _please_ come with me and Kendall and James to the zoo?"

But already, Logan was shaking his head. "But… the monkeys…"

"Please, Logie? The monkeys won't hurt you!"

"You don't know that."

"They won't! You can face them today and you'll see that and then you won't have to be so scared anymore!"

Defeated, Logan sighed. "Fine, I'll go, for you."

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so much fun!" Carlos yelled as the four boys finished paying and entered through the front gates.<p>

"Fun for you," Logan mumbled under his breath.

Laughing, Kendall slung his arm over Logan's shoulder. "Cheer up, Loges! We're going to take you over to the monkey exhibit and then you'll see that they aren't so bad."

"Yeah," James said as he ran his lucky comb through his hair, "they're actually pretty cool."

"I don't want to see them!" Logan protested.

Not listening, the three other boys took Logan by the arm and dragged him over to the monkey exhibit. When they first got there, Logan refused to open his eyes and refused to go forward. But that wouldn't do for Carlos. He pushed Logan closer and closer until he was at the edge of the exhibit, then tried to pry open his eyes with his fingers only to be shoved away by Logan. "Ow, Carlos!" Logan yelled as he put a hand up to rub his eyes. "Stop that!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just open your eyes!" Carlos whined. After sighing three times, Logan slowly opened his eyes and peered over the ledge to look at the monkeys below. He saw maybe five monkeys at the bottom. They _looked_ pretty harmless.

"See?" Kendall finally said. "They're perfectly nice." Logan nodded, looking like a 6-year-old rather than a 16-year-old, and Kendall continued. "Now, let's go see the other animals!"

The other three boys nodded and started to follow Kendall away from the monkey exhibit. James pulled out his lucky comb and swiped it through his hair as he started walking, not noticing the large rock in front of him.

Before anyone could even comprehend what was happening, James had tripped over the rock and his lucky comb was flying out of his hand. James watched in horror as the comb flew through the air, almost in slow motion, before going over the fence and into the monkey exhibit.

"_Nooooooooo!_" James cried. "No! No, no! My lucky comb!"

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan came running over, asking what had happened. James messily explained the rock, and how he tripped, and, most importantly, how his lucky comb was now in a monkey exhibit. He pointed a shaking finger towards the fence, as if to confirm what he had just said. As Logan and Carlos tried to comfort the distraught brunette, Kendall walked over to the fence and peered over. Sure enough, James' comb was at the bottom.

"We have to get it back!" James cried when Kendall returned to them. "We just have to!"

Logan gave James a sympathetic look. "I don't think we can do that, bud."

Just as James was about to burst into tears, Kendall put a steady hand on his shoulder. "Oh, we'll get it back, James. And I know just how."

* * *

><p>"Ok, we have two hangers, string, and bubble gum from the gift store and bananas from the snack place," Kendall said half an hour later as the four boys returned to the monkey exhibit, each carrying the objects they were supposed to find.<p>

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Logan asked, sounding extremely unsure and unbelieving.

"Of course, Logan! It's foolproof!"

Logan crossed his arms. "I don't know…"

"I don't care!" James yelled. "I'll try anything! I just want my comb back!"

When Logan didn't say anything to that, Kendall just shrugged and got to work. He handed Carlos the gum, who eagerly popped it into his mouth and got to work on chewing. As Carlos smacked the gum, Kendall handed Logan one hanger, took the other, and handed James the string. He and Logan got to work on unfolding the two hangers until each was just one long piece of metal. Kendall finished first and he handed the now unfolded hanger to James who tied the string tightly the end of the hanger without the hook, which would be the handle. James handed the hanger back to Kendall and Logan handed him his. He did the same thing and quickly handed it back to Logan.

"Carlos, gum," Logan instructed. Carlos took the piece of now chewed gum and tied it to the loose end of the string on his hanger. Kendall took the banana and tied it to the other one.

"Ok, it's now or never," Kendall said. He jogged over to the edge of the exhibit and was not surprised to see all the monkeys surrounding the small foreign object. _This is where I come in_, Kendall thought. He gave a signal to his friends and headed off to the other side of the exhibit.

James, Carlos, and Logan went over to where Kendall was moments ago, waiting for the right moment. They watched as Kendall traveled by a huge monkey statue and took the tied banana in his hand. Slowly, making sure no employees were watching, Kendall dropped the banana and watched it fall until the string tied to it pulled it to a stop, close enough to where the monkeys could see it, but enough off the ground so they couldn't grab it. He hung on to the hanger and used his makeshift fishing pole to lure the monkeys away from the comb. Soon enough, all the monkeys turned from the comb and started to head to the banana, giving James, Carlos, and Logan the opportunity.

Similar to what Kendall did, Logan dropped his "fishing pole" into the exhibit, but he let it go further and further down. With careful concentration, Logan maneuvered the string until it was resting harmlessly on the comb. After making sure it was sticking, Logan began to pull it up.

While James, Carlos, and Logan were doing this, Kendall was on the other side, still drawing the monkeys away. Not wanting to stay in one spot, Kendall kept moving, taking the monkeys with him. But soon enough, Kendall's way was blocked by the monkey statue he was by earlier. He couldn't just stop, what if the monkeys got the banana and then headed back to where James, Carlos, and Logan were? They might get to the lucky comb before Logan pulled it up!

So Kendall did the only thing he could do. He started to climb onto the statue, not even seeing the _Do Not Climb_ sign by the statue. He looked over and saw Logan pull the comb out of the exhibit and James wrap it in his hands and press it up to his face. Sighing out of relief, Kendall was about to jump off the statue when he heard a loud crack.

It all happened so fast. One moment, Kendall was about to pull the banana out and jump off the statue without any problems. The next moment, however, Kendall was jumping off the statue as it began to fall apart. He watched in horror as part of the monkey statue completely fell off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice rang through the air. Kendall turned to see a zookeeper running over to him.

"Um, uh, um…" Kendall stuttered.

"YOU BROKE THE STATUE!"

"I didn't mean to!" By now, James, Carlos, and Logan had run over to them and were standing behind Kendall, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Didn't you see the sign?" Kendall turned to see the _Do Not Climb_ sign, clear as day. He turned back to the zookeeper as he kept talking. "There's a reason that's there! Do you even _know_ how old that statue is? It's as old as this zoo! It's not as strong as it once was! Meaning, if you climb on it, it breaks!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'll pay to have it repaired or replaced!"

"It _can't _be replaced! It's a zoo landmark! And now it's destroyed!"

"I'm sorry!"

The zookeeper put his head in his hands and groaned. He peeked at the four boys through his fingers and finally looked up. "Get out. You and your friends are never allowed back in this zoo again! Never allowed back in! Now get out!" Kendall was about to argue, but Logan took him by the arm and led him away. With Kendall grumbling and James holding his lucky comb to his face, the four boys went back through the front gates and back to the BTR Mobile.

"Well, I think you guys are right," Logan said as he turned on the car. "Monkeys aren't so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>WE LOVE YOU, CAITEE!<strong>

**1997hanah—**

Happy Birthday! I think you are a very talented writer and I really enjoy reading your stories! :)

**fabulous36—**

First of all, Miracles is one of my favorite stories on this website. It's sad AND beautiful:) You're very talented, girl! :D I hope that you have a very happy birthday! :D

**happygirl57—**

Hey Caitee, just wishing you a very happy 14th birthday and I hope you receive all of the happiness in the world because you of all people deserve it. You're so incredibly sweet and you're always there for me and I love that about you. You listen to my vents and you're there when I need to talk... And in return, I hope I do the same for you. But that's besides the point. Thank you for being such an amazing friend and thank you for simply... everything. I love you so much and I hope that this birthday is the best one yet. Hope all your wishes to come true.

Love,  
>Harita<p>

**BTRlover98—**

CAITEE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. WHOOP. Okay, so, I hope you have the bestest birthday in the whole entire spanking world, bro! Mhm. I wish I could take you to Disney Land for your birthday so we could ride on top of the shuttles! Haha! And I'm gonna squish you to death through the internet! Oh, and I wanna take you to see Greyson Chance! But anyway...you're such an awesome friend 'cause you always let me vent to you, you're super funny, nice, and cool, and we have some pretty cool conversations together, even though we have like, 20 different conversations going on... Anywaaay, you deserve to have the greatest birthday in the whole entire world! I love you so spanking much! (: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAITEEEE! -Gen! (:

**Anonymous Skrtle—**

Hey Caitee(or asdfghjklblah)! Let me start off my saying that you're such a great author, and I love your James angst stories and every single other story of yours... they're so, I don't know, awesome? They make me wanna read more after every single chapter! :) I love your friendliness and your, um, this is a good thing, hyperness (if that's even a word)! :) But only sometimes are you hyper, other times you're serious as Logan... haha, get it? ;) All your stories, I swear, they draw me in and I'm addicted to them like I am to tuna fish... that's how awesome your stories are. You're friendly, and you care about other people, I can tell that without even seeing your face! :) Your words speak for you, they really do. I'll be right with you forever here on FanFiction, and I hope you write more stories! You're awesome, so awesome that I think I wanna hop on over to California and hug you! :) I was about to move there once, but then... never mind, getting off topic. But I hope you have a great birthday! I love you (NOT in the girl and girl way) and have a great 14th year of your life! :)

Love, Anonymous Skrtle! :)

**Forget the Moon- Ignore the Sky—**

Hey, there Caitee! I don't believe we've talked before, or if we have it wasn't a long conversation, but that should change! I love your stories so much! You've made me laugh and cry! You're one of my biggest inspirations for writing and one of my favorite authors on this site! I hope you have a great Birthday with your friends and family! Happy Birthday! Much Love! Megan :D

**FreakierThanFreaks—**

Caitee; Girl, you are seriously one of my best freaking friends. You have helped me through so darn much, and I could never ever repay you for all the advice and support you've given me. I don't know what I'd do without you - you've been so nice and so patient with me, and not everybody would be able to do that.  
>You never judge me when I tell you a secret, you're happy when I'm happy, and you cry when I cry - and I want to thank you hugely for that!<p>

And always know, I'm here for you too. You have been through very rough times in the past few months and I feel so bad for you when you tell me these things, but I'll always listen, even if I have no way of helping you. I'll try my best to make you smile, even when you're sadder than Hell, and I'll make you laugh through your tears - that is, if you'll let me.

Thanks so much for everything, Caitee, I love you - and have a very happy birthday.

Love, Koda.

**Break Of The Dawn—**

Hello Caitlyn, I think you'll be surprised once you find out it's me. It's your birthday, honey! You're so old now, oh my gosh. Fourteen, one-four, four comma one, 14. I remember when we were in fourth grade and you were playing on the grass area with Jason and Josh. You had glasses, braces, and very thick hair (which you still have now). We didn't know each other that well or talked to each other much, but we gave each other the occasional smile. We were in two classes together in fifth grade, math and science, so I guess we talked to each other once in awhile. In sixth grade, I met you for myself. We weren't best friends, but we were friends. At the end of the school year, we were pretty close (but nothing like we are now). Seventh grade, that's when we became pretty close friends. In the beginning of the school year, there was the whole group of friends that came from Cedar Grove. At the end of the school year, there was only about a half of that group. We stuck together like glue, through drama and through fun. We're in eighth grade now, lovely. We walked onto the school, that first day of eighth grade, closer than ever. I hope we walk off the school that way as well. I know that things are rough for you now, Caitlyn. Just remember the fact that you are perfect, just the way you are. You're insanely beautiful, trust me, I'm jealous. You're not fat at all. You're not stupid, I mean, who helps me with my math and graphing? You're a fabulous writer. I could go on and on about you, sweetheart. "'Cause even the stars, they burn - some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up." (I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz). Caitlyn. You. Are. Worth. It. Okay? Don't ever give up, because I don't know how life would be without you. I'll be there for you whenever you need me, I just want you to know that. Happy birthday, lovely.

-Shannon Tong (Break Of The Dawn)

**CountryPeach05—**

Dear Caitee,

Happy birthday, m'dear! :)

I don't even know where to begin, man...I LOVE YOU!  
>Caitee, you are an awesome and beautiful, amazing person. You make life better for everyone around you just by the beauty that radiates from your inside out. I respect you so much not only for your awesome writing skills, but for your joy, your unconditional kindness, and your willingness to share your faith without shame. You have such a knack for making others feel good, or feel better when they're down. You always make me laugh, cheer me up, and show so much love! A sincere, pure love. That's very scarce in this world, kid.<p>

I love you, and so much about you. Like your enthusiasm. It's crazy. It's contagious. I don't know anyone more committed or involved than you. It's all or nothing. It just makes me smile everytime that I see you reading a fanfic-you get so into it! Whole-heartedly! Oh my, you get so wound up! I love it! I love your cute emoticons and how you squeal and cry and freak out...you write with such dedication! And review even harder! Any author is lucky to be blessed with a review from the great Caitee! I don't know how you do it... your excitement makes the writers feel so good!

You care about fanfic. You care about people. You care about their lives and their well-being. You love God. You've got the love of God. Don't ever lose it!  
>Nobody can say a bad word about you, Caitee. And if they do, your sisters will beat them up! ...and then offer them a hug and a bandaid, because that's what you'd do :)<p>

Happy birthday to my little lightbulb! Love you so much, Caitee!

Love,  
>Emmaleigh<p>

**Ireland Maslow—**

"Happy Birthday, Caitee! I love you so much! You're an amazing writer and you are an amazing person! I've enjoyed our conversations and I'm so glad I got to meet you on here! I may not know you in person, but I can tell you are super sweet and have a heart of gold! I love you! Happy Birthday!" -Ireland Maslow

**TsukiyoKobayashi98—**

Caitee. Even though I only met you about a month ago, I can tell you're an awesome, sweet, incredibly caring person. I could think of another hundred, no, a thousand awesome adjectives to describe you right now. . . So Happy Birthday :) I really hope you have an awesome one, and may God always bless you wherever you go :)

Love now and always,

TsukiyoKobayashi98,  
>Mazel :)<p>

**CherriesAreLucky—**

Caitee, I didn't know it was your birthday! So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a fantabulous day and enjoy every minute of it - you deserve it, you awesome writer, you! I know this sounds really cheesy and what not, but I thank God that you were born into this world as a writer! You are so gifted and talented and I'm jealous! I'm proud to say I'm jealous! You are such an amazing girl! You're the sweetest girl ever and you make my day when you review my stories! Love you, Caitee! And happy birthday!

**mavk4444—**

I hope you have the best birthday ever! Love you lots!

**wolfprincess14—**

DEAR CAITEE KAT HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU ARE PERFECT JUST THE WAY YOU ARE YOU GAVE ME MY FIRST REVIEW WITHOUT MENTIONING MY MISTAKES AND GAVE ME A REASON TO CONTINUE WRITING YOU R MY HERO BEST FREIND AND SISTER IF I LIVED IN CALAFORNIA WE WOULD TURN IT UPSIDE DOWN AND BACKWARDS AND SPIN IT AND WHEN I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO YOU R ALWAYS THERE HLAPPY B-DAY  
>I SHALL LOVE YOU NOW AND TILL THE DAY I DIE HAPPY 14 B-DAY CAITEE-KAT<p>

**gothluv22—**

Happy birthday and you write amazing stories

**RainTastesGood-**

Dear asdfghjklblah even though I don't know you I can tell you're a-ma-zing! With all your support telling us to always message you whenever we need a friend to talk to, you've made me feel that in fact I have a friend waiting for me in California, a friend that I can squeeze and hug cause you just seem so lovable! :3. Your Authors Notes at the begining and at the end of your stories are always a pleassure to read, seriously the way you write is so natural that I can imagine how you are, it's insane! So for all the those reasons I can say you already are my friend, like I imagine you as a beautiful cupcake with a chocolate filling! And so am I. Anyway, dear Caitlyn / Caitee HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART! love you ... Much love. By the way can I get a virtual cookie, I spelled correctly your name :D. Xo! :)

**emmyloser—**

Happy Birthday Caitee! You are AMAZING! EPIC! Just completely awesome! You're a super talented writer and always manage to make my day whether it be through reviews or updates! You really are just a super sweet girl and I hope you have a totally spectacular birthday!

**CheekyBrunette—**

Dear Caitee,

Girl, first, I'm loving how you spell your name. Super adorbs. Just have to put that out there. Second, OH MY GOSH, I COULD HUG YOU SO HARD! I FEEL ALL COOL WITH A FAN! YAAAAAAAAAY! Thank you. Third, you should probably pm me RIGHT NOW being all "Hey! It's Caitee" and we can talk Big Time Rush and everything else good in the world. (Is there anything else good in the world?)

Fourth, the second PizzaTop21 here tells me your pen name, I'll probably be forced to read your story/stories. Although, after February 8th, of course, this is supposed to be a surprise. (Woah... BTR... I haven't actually gone INTO that archive in forever. I just have all these author alerts and stuff. I should probably get in there and meet the newbs. New goal...) Fifth, I tend to ramble in parenthesis. Please ignore it. I have to put it in, but you don't have to read it cause it's normally dumb and weird.

Sixth, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Seventh, dude. Remember that whole pm thing? That should probably happen. And by probably, I mean it NEEDS to. Eighth, bro, I hope you're liking your birthday present! PizzaTop21 is super awesome for writing for you. I'm assuming you know her personally, so give her a hug from me. OH! And then tell her that I'm awarding you a hug through her, so she should probably hug you back. That's two hugs. Got it? Awesome.

Ninth, I feel like I can't end this list until there's the perfect number of... numbers. I can't think of anyway else to say that.

Eleventh, I really hate adding the number 10 in lists (Don't ask me why, just do.) however, I need ten of everything, so I always skip the ten and go to eleven. Also, I always order BLTs when they're on the menu but end up taking out the bacon after, like, two bites, then the lettuce after four bites, then I take the tomato out after six, and then I eat a bite of the toast and realize how unappetizing it is and suck down a milkshake. (I went our town's diner after Black Light club, so it's obvious what I had to eat...)

**BigTimeRushLover1997—**

Happy Birthday :) You are an amazing writer keep up the good work ;)

**SashaLovesBananas—**

HEY HEY HEY!

Caitee right? Real cute name! So anyways, happy birthday! Now, you're another year older! You just elevated to the next year of your life! Haha! Any birthday wishes? Cos I got one for ya! I wish you all the best things in life and nothing more than happiness! May your birthday wish come true! Enjoy this special day!

PS, if We ever meet, I owe you a birthday hug. X)  
>heart<br>Xoxo, Sasha

**1IzzyHenderson—**

Happy Birthday, Caitee! I hope our day is blessed and filled with memories that last a lifetime! You are a very talented writer and I hope your skills grow even more. I love reading your work and hope to see more in the future. :) Have a Rushtastic Day! :D

God Bless,  
>1IzzyHenderson<p>

**TyTakeda—**

Dear Caitee.

First of all i want to tell you that im sorry im not on here as much as i used to be. A lot has changed. Being a college student can really take away from the things you love. You will understand one day LOL! I promise that once things settle down, i will try and come one here just to talk to you and see how you are doing. Now to what im really here for. I wanted to tell you that you are such a sweetheart! i cant believe that i was able to meet someone as beautiful, kind hearted and talented as you on here. You have given so much to look forward to in life and i cant thank you enough. Im so very proud of you. I know it may sound creepy coming from me since im a lot older than you, but i mean it with all the upmost respect in the world. I hope you have the most amazing birthday you could have asked for. Know that i will be having a little party in your honor over here in Orange County for you. Hope you have a blast and get everything that you asked for. I love you with all my heart and consider you a little sister. That will never change.

Happy Birthday my love.

TyTakeda

P.S: I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You! I will keep saying this forever!

**Twisted Illusions—**

CAITEEEEEE!

C to the A to the I to the T to the E E E E EEEEEEEE

I just wanted to say that, well, that I love you and adore you little sister!

Upon meeting you, you have filled my life with so much joy. Your boundless energy and fantastic happy-go-lucky personality makes me giggle and smile every time I talk to you!

I can only imagine what it'd be like to chill-er, well, with you it'd HARDLY be "chilling" so I guess I should say that I can't wait to see what it'd be like to PARTY like CRAZY PEOPLE with you! I know it'd be endless fun and chuckles! I can't wait until the day that I can finally meet ya chika! It will be a Big Time Party, for sure! ;)  
>I know there's been a ton of negativity surrounding you little sister, but please try to look past all of that and remember all of the positives in your life! Like myself, and all of your very close friends. Those you know in person as well as here on FF...always remember that we all LOVE YOU and are always HERE FOR YOU no matter what!Any reason, any day, any time<p>

So keep your chin up lil sis!

Have a wonderfully fantastic and GLORIOUS Birthday m'dear! We're there with you in spirit! I may even have a piece of birthday cake for you...or pie, since I know you don't much care for cake ;P haha

Too much love to fill a page, love ya and here for you ALWAYSSSS!

Your 'big sis', Courtney (Twisted Illusions)

**BTR'slovesong—**

Happy Birthday, Ading! I love you so much, for a very Logan, Logan time ;) If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you! You're so amazing and I could not imagine not having you in my life!

Hugs and kisses, your Ateh, Chanson :)

**mavk4444—**

I hope you have the best birthday ever! Love you lots!

**CandySmile—**

Caiteeeee! Hello there, you amazing, talented, wonderful, funny, beautiful girl! :) Happy birthday! Another year wiser, eh? You are truly an outstanding, incredible writer. I remember your first stories on FanFiction, and PMing you for the first time... It seems like forever-ago, doesn't it? You have come so far, so fast, and you have so many gifts. I feel like a proud mama... *Sniffles* Seriously, though, I am incredibly proud of you, I can't even express it in this message-it just might go on forever. I just can't tell you how much your writing has moved me-made me laugh, cry, smile; usually a combination of all three! You are a beautiful, wonderful person- don't ever change! Hey! After writing all of this, I finally thought of the right word that just about sums you up:

Perfect.

Happy birthday, dear. :)

Much, MUCH Love,  
>-Candie *Heart*<p>

**Rhett9—**

Happy Birthday asdfghjklblah thanks for being a amazing person.

**PizzaTop21—**

Can words really describe how much I love you and how a happy a birthday I want you to have? Nope, not at all. You're beyond words, Caitee! But I will still try…

Happy birthday! You are such an amazing girl with true talents and I'm so proud of everything you do. You're beautiful and kind and smart and talented and brave and strong… I can go on forever, you know. We are best friends, and no one can take that away from us. We are sisters and sisters are for life ;). I know all about you and you know all about me, and I can't tell you how special that is to me. I can tell you anything and you know you can tell me anything. You know my secrets and I know yours and I am so honored to know you. I thank God every day for you and I ask Him every day that we may grow even closer (if that's possible!) because I never want to lose you.

So on this special day of yours, shove your face with cake and spend time with those you love because you deserve it, you buttery person, you! I love you so much and I am so blessed that we met forever ago because I wouldn't know where I would be without all your love in support, even when I thought the bad times would never end. Thank you. And I'll love you right back until the very end.

Love you always,

Jessy

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go. One part of your birthday present. I am SO SORRY the story is HORRIBLE and it's really stupid, but I still hope you like this. Again, I love you SO MCUH and I hope you have a WONDERFUL birthday!<strong>


End file.
